In building with veneered, laminated, panelling or the like products it is often required to make a miter joint of 90 degrees at corners. Until the present time, this carpentry was usually carried out the with use of saws. However, this method is not only laborious, but is is difficult to arrive at a perfect joint. Before the present invention therefore, there existed the need for a device functional to make miter joints quickly and with accuracy.